kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theater Mode
Theater Mode is a mode unlocked in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It allows the player to watch all voiced cutscenes in the game after beating it any time they want. Conditions to Unlock ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Complete the game. ''Kingdom Heats II Final Mix'' *Complete the game. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Clear Sora's story, then Riku's to unlock the other cutscenes. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Clear Story Mode. Games Containing Theater Mode Image:Kh-final-mix.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Image:Kh2finalmixbox.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Image:671696-khrecom_front_super.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Image:358-2_DaysCover.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' List of Cutscenes ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'Opening' - Opening credits are displayed while we are introduced to each member of Organization XIII and their Journal entries. The player witnesses Roxas's birth, and the Nobody's conversation with Axel about having a heart or not. "Sanctuary" plays in the background. *'Meet Xion' - Organization XIII joins in Where Nothing Gathers to welcome their newest recruit, Xion. *'The Dark Margin' - Roxas and Xemnas converse on the Dark Meridian about their true names. *'The Man in Black Reflects' - A hooded Riku stands atop Beast's Castle, recalling his previous battle with Xion. *'Xion's Defeat' - Xion's battle with Riku is elaborated. *'Naminé and DiZ' - Naminé explains to DiZ how Xion's existence is interfering with Sora's awakening process. *'Why the Sun Sets Red' - During a meeting in Twilight Town for Sea-salt Ice Cream, Axel elaborates upon why the sun is red. *'Snarl of Memories' - Desperate to find Xion, Roxas stands on the beach of Destiny Islands. He locates her, only to be encountered by a disguised Zexion. Zexion has a stand-off with a younger Riku, Roxas taking on the forms of Xion, Riku, and eventually Sora himself, as this entire sequence is only one of Xion's nightmares. *'Riku Takes Care of Xion' - Riku watches after an unconscious Xion on Destiny Islands. *'Roxas Passes By' - While looking after Xion, Roxas runs past Riku into a Corridor of Darkness. *'Xion's Dream' - Xion elaborates on why she cannot return to the Organization with Roxas and Axel. *'Xion's Capture' - After chasing an impostor, Roxas reveals the hooded antagonist to be Xion, who attacks Roxas and later Axel when they attempt to return her to the Organization. *'Axel and Saix' - Axel's friendship with Xion and Roxas is questioned by Saïx, Saïx revealing Axel's true name to be Lea in the process. *'Xion and Riku' - Riku reveals Xion's true identity as a replica of Sora to the Keyblade wielder, and how her existence prevents Sora's awakening. *'Riku's Resolve' - Riku is assigned the mission of capturing Roxas as a last chance of awakening Sora. *'Mickey and Riku-Ansem' - King Mickey travels through the woods of Twilight Town to be encountered by an old enemy, Xehanort's Heartless. The dark denizen is eventually revealed to be Riku, however. *'Roxas Leaves the Organization' - Roxas confirms to Axel that he is leaving Organization XIII behind to learn why the Keyblade chose him, against his friend's wishes. *'Xion and Namine' - Xion meets Naminé in the White Room, where Xion decides once and for all that she must return to Sora. *'Xion and Axel Face Off' - Outside of the Old Mansion, Xion and Axel battle for the final time, all gloves off. *'Xion Attacks' - Xion comes before Roxas in the form of Sora, revealing she must absorb the Nobody in order to achieve her goals. *'Xion's End' - Xion fatally wounded from losing to Roxas, she begs the Nobody to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and undo her mistakes, dying in his arms. *'WINNER' - Axel is frustrated by the loss of Xion and Roxas. He later discovers a WINNER stick that he had once told Roxas about, this popsicle stick the last gift from his former best friend. *'Skyscraper Battle' - Roxas fights off several Neoshadows on the quest to reclaim Kingdom Hearts. *'Roxas and Riku' - Riku and Roxas team up to fend off the Neoshadows before they battle. All memories of Xion are lost in the process. *'Riku Turns Into Ansem' - Riku sacrifices his form to capture Roxas, the Nobody desperately struggling to do away with him. *'After the Battle' - Riku, now in the form of Xehanort's Heartless permanently, tells a recently arriving DiZ that Roxas had felt Sora, the two taking him to the Simulated Twilight Town. *'A New Day' - Roxas awakens in the Simulated Twilight Town with new friends, a new personality, and new attire. *'The Usual Spot' - Roxas is seen racing to meet his friends for a trip to the beach, the end credits beginning to play. "Sanctuary (After the Battle)" is the theme. Trivia *While Theater Mode was first introduced in the Final Mix versions of ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, its American debut was not until the release of Re: Chain of Memories. *It is currently unknown if Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will contain Theater Mode. It is likely, however, since this feature has carried on through the more recent additions to the series outside from the Final Mixes.